demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
*All other characters in the world of Maou-sama, Retry!''.'' *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters that do not give enough information'' in its Medias form come here. Holy Light Country *'Name:' Gonald McBonald *'Aliases: ' *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Married *'Occupation:' Merchant *'Affiliation:' Nanden-Manden *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' *'Media: '''Manga chapter 04 *'Appearances or Mention:' *'Plot: He held a long-standing, large scale art dealership in the Yahooo city, owned a shop with plenty of art pieces in a city bustling with trading merchants. Kunai approached him with the intention of selling a Tea Cup, a garbage item from the game that had +1 attack. McBonald had never seen nor heard about anything like this Tea Cup. A piece brought in from across the sea by a close friend of a Holy Maiden. He bought and began the long business relationship double benefit. *'''Name: Mirigan *'Aliases: ' *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Mercenary *'Affiliation:' Dona Dona faction *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' *'Media: ' Manga chapter 19 *'Appearances or Mention: ' *'Plot: ' A mercenary of Dona Dona, he was sent to Village Bunnies to spy, but was stopped by Tahara and Yuu. Nowadays it serves as "soil" for the cultivation of beautiful flowers. = *'Name': Billitzo *'Aliases': *'Gender': Male *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Married *'Occupation': Nobre\Feudal Lord *'Affiliation': Dona Dona *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 01 *'Appearances or Mention: ' *'Plot: ' Billitzo was born a noble, and never once had to struggle in his life. If a storm had passed already, he didn’t think to go look for the reason. He would only use that fact as his ticket out of his oh-so-terrible situation. When the news of Greol's death came, he invented that the Demon King had been killed by a Demon Lord (which was true), he never believed that a Demon Lord could exist. = *'Name:' Marge *'Aliases: ' *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' *'Occupation:' Terrorist *'Affiliation:' Satanist Cult *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' *'Media: ' Volume 01 *'Appearances or Mention: ' *'Plot: ' The Satanists had found Marge during the tumbling downfall of his life. Marge always thought of his father back home. He was a skilled cobbler until the ripples of recession had dwindled his business until he was forced to close up shop. After that, Marge’s father drowned himself in liquor, became violent in the house, and even beat Marge now and again. Marge, still young, couldn’t bear to live that way, and stabbed his father to death before fleeing the village. In these times, though, this was not an uncommon story anywhere. Tsardom of Light = *'Name:' Unknown *'Aliases: '''Pope *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Ruler of the Right Light Country, Pope *'Affiliation:' Church of Great Light *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' *'Media: Chapter 76 Webnovel *'Appearances or Mention: ' *'Plot: ' Grand Empire = *'''Name: Unknown *'Aliases: '''Sho(Avatar) *'Gender': Male *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Single *'Occupation': Student *'Affiliation': Infinity Game, The Far East City of Chaos (former) *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 02 *'Appearances or Mention': *'Plot': Sho was one of the many players in The Far East City of Chaos, he was horrified and mad with rage when Akira Oono decided to delete the game to replace it with another one. = *'Name': Unknown *'Aliases: Myu (Avatar) *'''Gender: Female *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Single *'Occupation': Student *'Affiliation': Infinity Game, The Far East City of Chaos (former) *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 02 *'Appearances or Mention': *'Plot': = *'Name': Unknown *'Aliases: '''Kiyo (Avatar), Virgin. *'Gender': Male *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Single *'Occupation': Student *'Affiliation': Infinity Game, The Far East City of Chaos (former) *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 02 *'Appearances or Mention': *'Plot': = *'Name': Unknown *'Aliases: Jo (Avatar) *'''Gender: Female *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Single *'Relatives': Akki (Mother) *'Occupation': Hikikomori *'Affiliation': Infinity Game, The Far East City of Chaos (former) *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 02 *'Appearances or Mention': *'Plot': She was the one who would create the bomb to knock down the Sleepless Castle on that fateful day in 2016. = *'Name': Unknown *'Aliases: '''Akki (Avatar) *'Gender': Female *'Age': ? *'Species': Human *'Marital status': Unknown *'Relatives': Jo (Daughter) *'Occupation': Housewife *'Affiliation': Infinity Game, The Far East City of Chaos (former) *'Date of birth': *'Date of death': *'Media': Volume 02 *'Appearances or Mention': *'Plot': She had repeatedly accomplished the feat of killing serial killers until finally receiving a special ability quite different from Zero’s. Hellion = *'Name:' Unknown *'Aliases: Salt Girl *'''Gender: Female *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Human *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' Maid *'Affiliation:' Oluit/Allit *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' Media: 'Manga chapter 17 *'Appearances or Mention: * Plot: 'A village girl who was cursed by Throne and saved by Oluit,she works for the demon as a maid, she is also an "item in Oluit's art collection". = *'Name: Unknown *'Aliases: '''Hunnitrap *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Demon *'Marital status:' Single *'Occupation:' *'Affiliation:' Satanist Cult *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' '''Media:' * Light novel: Volume 01 * Anime: Episode 7 * Plot: 'Two Hunnitraps, low-ranking devils. These were devils that looked like women, who reveled in manipulating human men and pitting them against each other until they end up killing one another. They get in Queen way and have been eliminated. Animania *'Name: Unknown *'Aliases: '''Dragonborn *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' ? *'Species:' Demihuman, Dragon (half the blood) *'Marital status:' Unknown *'Occupation:' Ruler of the Animania *'Affiliation:' Animania, Dragons *'Date of birth:' *'Date of death:' '''Media: ' *'Appearances or Mention:' Volume 01 (Mention) * Plot: The leader of Animania, the nation of Animas in the east, was undoubtedly a Dragonborn. However, that leader was a woman. Throughout the entire continent, there was only a record of one Dragonborn. Even she was born overcoming miraculous odds. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Human Category:Demihuman Category:Articles